


In Which Mila Dyes Her Hair and Shocks Her Girlfriend

by hopefullyanauthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #BANTER, Comedy, Established couple, F/F, Fluff, Romance, mila dyes her hair, sara 'helps'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefullyanauthor/pseuds/hopefullyanauthor
Summary: “Wait... how long have you been dyeing it for?”Mila is dying her hair red again. Sara is sitting in the bathroom with her waiting for it to dry. A very cute conversation ensues.a lil milasara drabble because reasons.





	In Which Mila Dyes Her Hair and Shocks Her Girlfriend

“Wait... how long have you been dyeing it for?”

Mila looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend perched on the edge of the bathtub, a playfully confused expression on her face.

“Since I was like fifteen, I think. Why?”

Sara's pretty eyebrows furrowed.

“That means I've never seen your natural hair colour! Not once  _ ever _ since I first watched you in the Junior Division!”

The adorable little lines that crinkled up Sara's face as she tried to process this made Mila burst out laughing. She looked like a little hedgehog snuffling her nose like that.

“What? What's so funny?”

“ It's nothing to worry about, sweetheart, really.” Mila raised an eyebrow. “I would come over there and put my arms round you, but this - ” she gestured to her freshly dyed hair - “would get everywhere.”

Sara huffed dramatically. ( _ How very Italian _ , Mila thought before she could stop herself.)

“Well, it's like I've been lied to!” her girlfriend was saying, her nose turned up in the air and arms crossed like a primadonna. “We've been together all this time and known each other forever and I don't even know what colour your hair is!”

“It's red.”

“ _ Mila! You know what I mean! _ ”

Still holding back laughter, Mila took her phone out of her back pocket and opened up her photo gallery.

“Happy now?”

Sara's mouth dropped open. She stared at the picture in awe, like a kid in a zoo pressed up against the glass.

“This...” she finally managed to gasp out, “This changes  _ everything _ , you know that right?” She took the phone out of Mila's hand and continued to gaze at the screen so intensely, Mila thought she might get sucked into it.

“What is it? Is it that bad?” she had to ask Sara eventually, after the stunned silence crossed the ten minute mark.

“Bad...? Mila, no!” Sara whispered reverently, looking up at her girlfriend with shining eyes. ( _ Jesus, are those real tears? So Italian.) _ “I...  _ I'm dating a blonde! _ ” She slid down the side of the bathtub to the floor, gesturing wildly - “I've made it to the top, the height, the very pinnacle of Gay! A  _ blonde _ , Mila! And she's hot too, you should see her, she's got this cute little butt that defies gravity and some hips that  _ do not _ lie, and-”

“Excuse me? Who is this blonde you're talking about?” Mila grinned and crossed her arms in a challenge. “Last I heard you were seeing a red head who was – I think the phrase was 'damn fine' if I'm not mistaken?”

Sara shifted position to laid her head down and nestle into her girlfriend's lap, but she didn't miss a beat.

“No, I am! She's smoking hot too, and you know the crazy thing? The really, oh the  _ best _ part is: I get to date both the hot blonde and the sexy red-head  _ at the same time _ !”

“You  _ are _ a foxy lady, aren't you?”

“Better watch out or I'll start seeing you on the side too!”

Mila gave Sara's waist a little squeeze, making her giggle and squirm like a kitten.

“Don't you dare!” she laughed as Sara reached up to try and tickle her in revenge, “Not with my hair like this, you don't!”

“Fine. But I'll get you back for that later, you'll see.”

“Oh,  _ will _ you? And how will you do that, may I ask?” Mila raised her eyebrows in mock fascination. Sara was undeterred.

“Oh, I have these two super hot girlfriends, they'll totally come over here and kick your ass, let me tell you about them, one of them's blonde and the other one is –  _ Mila! Stop- Stop tickling-! _ ”

Needless to say, any plans that Mila and Sara may have had for the cherry-red hair dye  _ not _ to go everywhere were swiftly ruined, though it should be noted that both of them were laughing far too hard to care very much.

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or a comment if you like the way I write these girls - I'm hoping to write for them more in the future!
> 
> (couple teasing is my thing in case you didn't already guess that)
> 
> come find me on my saramila blog: [sara-hearts-mila](https://%22sara-hearts-mila.tumblr.com%22) on tumblr! i need more people to shout with about these girls because they deserve all the love!!
> 
>  
> 
> also shoutout to my ever-glorious wifey andi who is a constant light in my life and who shares all of the love i have for these girls! lovuu <3<3


End file.
